


Knot me

by xDirtyMindx



Series: New Kinks in the Bedroom [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon dildo, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Cockrings, Dean and Cas using magic, Dirty Talk, Full Consent, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No mpreg, Not A/B/O knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, So he fucks Dean while he's some kind of dog, With Dean xD, a bit of cum enema, and Cas shifts, belly bulge, but it's Dean and Cas using magic, but it's not grapic, but trust me you'll come with us xD, dirty fic, dom Cas, everything discussed earlier between them, maybe you'll have some tiny plot now, mindreading, they just have a newfound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Dean and Cas want to try something not so common in bed and they use some magic to do it.Lots of taboo, dirty kink and PWP. Don’t search for a plot and read the warnings carefully. Not your cup of tea? Last chance to turn around and close this filthy piece of fic. xDxxxxxThis is kind of a sequel to  "Fisting" and "Bad Dragon". I suggest you to read them first before you read this one.





	Knot me

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, still searching for my helpful beta. Feel free to point out my mistakes, I'll appreciate every help. xoxo

″Are you sure that it will work?″ Dean asked the angel in a low voice. He was unsure, there was no denying it, but also curious, very curious and yes, horny. Fuck. After all those kinky experimentations with the angel of the fucking Lord, Cas surely knew how to make his knees weak for him.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. He was showing too many human habits and routines, especially when it came to sex. In bed… Well, Cas was definitely some kind of sex god. At their first times he was a bit awkward but he always knew what he wanted and what he wanted from Dean to do for him. And Dean never hesitated when it came to pleasure his angel and hear all those filthy noises and words pour from his mouth. Dirty talk was one of their favourite kink and they loved to use it to got each other with it.

″Yes, Dean, of course it will work.″ He said it for the hundreth time, his patience was wearing thin and his voice got annoyed so Dean knew that it would be better to shut up and trust him. ″So please, go to our bedroom, prepare yourself and I will join you when I’m ready.″

″Okay, okay, jeez, don’t be such a girl, I’ll go and I’ll fuck myself open with Stan,″ he snapped at his bitchy boyfriend.

″He won’t be enough.″

″Hm?″

″Stan will not give you the proper preparation you will need to take my knot.″

″Holy shit, what? He’s… What? Two and a half inches wide? Fuck, Cas, what kind of monster will you become to impale me on your dick?″

″Use Flint, it would be acceptable and lessen the stretch you will feel when I knot you.″

Holy shit. Dean gulped and nodded. Cas barely looked at him while they were discussing what toy Dean should use to get ready to Cas to fuck him while he’s in some kind of canine form and his voice was all business like. Okay, he can do this. He can go to his room and loosen up his hole enough for Cas to fuck him good. God, he was half hard just from the angel’s tone and the command in his voice. Imagining to getting fucked by him while he was some kind of furry animal… _Nope, not yet, he won’t come until he feel the real deal._

He made his way to the bedroom and thank fuck that Sam was out at Eileen’s and the bunker was theirs so they could do literally whatever they wanted, as loud as they pleased.

Fuck, it will be awesome. Weird at first, of course, but it will be them, just him and Cas, spicing up their sex life with a little too kinky shits. Getting fucked while his angelic boyfriend is some kind of dog? He definitely will go back to hell.

But first, he should make sure that it will worth it, so fuck it. He shed his clothes, went to their dresser and got the lube and Flint. Holy shit, he still can’t believe that he was able to get that _’thing’_ up his ass. Okay, it was smaller than David, but nearly as wide as David. They prefered to use David when they wanted extra deep penetration. Yeah, they were able to make his belly bulge while Cas was fucking him with David. God, he came so hard that he blacked out nearly for ten minutes. It was awesome but right now he was ready for the real deal and getting fucked with his canine boyfriend of the lord. How ironic.

He was impatient so he got himself ready pretty fast for Flint. It burned a bit, but he loved the stretch, the delicious mixture of pleasure and pain while he pushed the toy inside. He was wet and hard, and it took everything from him to not touch his cock. Later. It will worth it, he was sure about it.

His back was to the door so he didn’t see the creature enter the bedroom. Just heard the unmistakable sounds of the paws on the floor. _Shit, it’s happening._ He pushed the dildo deeper and moaned loudly, picturing his lover watching him squirming on the bed with an enermous toy up in his ass.

The creature jumped up to the bed and he felt his breath on the small of his back. Fuck, it was hot and his cock was rock hard now. His breathing hitched when Cas made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat. With shaking hands he grabbed Flint and pulled it out a bit, just to shove it back in his hole. Cas now growled impatiently and he felt his boyfriends long tongue at his stretched out hole.

″Okay, okay, I get it, just hold your goddamn horses a bit, okay? Jeez, I want it too, just… Lemme pull that thing out.″

Thank god, the dog understood him, because, yeah, angelic dog of the lord, so of course he understood Dean and he stood back a bit so Dean was able to pull Flint out. The next second there was a long and warm tongue at his hole and he moaned shamelessly into his pillows.

″Fuck, baby, that’s it. Yeah, lick me open for your big, doggy cock.″

Cas growled again and licked deeper in Dean, making him shiver on the bed.

″Holy shit, so good. God, Cas, so good, don’t stop.″

Maybe that was the keyword because Cas actually stopped, he didn’t care about Dean’s begging and made him whine for the fantastic tongue up his ass.

Cas moved again and finally hopped up on Dean and started to search for his sloppy hole with his poking dick. Dean shifted a bit and that’s when the hard flesh caught at his rim and his boyfriend shoved his long cock in him with one fluid motion. He groaned and the dog growled again too and tightened his hold on Dean with his front paws.

″Oh my God. Cas, oh, shit, move, goddamnit you fucker, FUCK ME!″

Thank fuck, the dog obeyed and started to fuck Dean hard and fast, moving so deep, that Dean was sure that he was nearly as deep as David used to when they played with the toy.

He grabbed the sheets hard, closed his eyes and let the mindblowing pleasure wash over him. He was hard, so so hard, but he had to keep himself upright for Cas so there was no chance to grab his poor dick and give it the attention he needed.

So he just enjoyed the dirty fucking and moaned loudly for Cas. His movements became errating and soon he was able to feel the unmistakable feeling of a knot trying to get inside of him as well. It was big, so big, and he knew that it will be much bigger when it finally got inside of him and tie them together.

″Holy shit, you weren’t kidding when… Fuck… When you said that your knot will be big. Fuck, I want it. Shit, Cas, knot me, you sonofabitch.″

Cas growled again and started to fuck him harder, trying to push his forming knot into his hole. Dean saw stars. He knew that he won’t rip, Cas would take care of him so he tried to relax his muscles, shove his hips back to meet Cas’ trusts. They were panting hard, working Cas’ knot inside of him and when finally it caught… Dean screamed and his eyes teared up, but the pleasure-pain was so good, he definitely loved it. And that’s when the madness started. Cas started to come and he felt the hot gush of come flooding his insides and filling him up so good. He knew that canines are able to come several times while tied to a partner, but it was a whole new level of pleasure to feel it. It was fantastic. Feeling his boyfriend filling him up that much was mindblowing.

″Oh my god, fuck Cas, so much-… So much come, holy shit. I feel you shoot inside me. That’s it baby, fill me up, more, give me more.″

He clenched around the big knot and sighed happily when Cas came again and shot more come deep in him.

Then Cas moved and they were ass to ass now. Tied up for god knows how long.

 _′How are you, Dean?′_ Asked a voice in his head.

″What the-… What the hell, Cas? We talked about this, no pyring in my head!″

_′I just wanted to check on you. I know that my knot will be big and I wanted to make sure that you are okay. It will be another twenty minutes until I will be able to pull out. Is it okay for you or you want me to shift back and end the session?′_

″What? No, fuck, no. That was the point of doing this. To… You know…″ He faltered and bit his lip to not say too much. He still wasn’t good at this, talking about feelings and things he wanted.

_′Getting helplessly stuck with a big knot up in your ass?′_

Of course Cas quoted his words exactly how he said them back then when they discussed the topic. The whole getting fucked by a dog or something like this.

″Yeah, that.″

_′Very well.′_

″Fuck you,″ he spat at his snarky boyfriend but shut up when the asshole pulled his knot at his rim. He moaned and shut his eyes. ″You know, I’m still hard and horny as fuck, so would you be still for a moment while I take care of my aching dick?″

_′Don’t touch yourself.′_

″Excuse me?″ he shrieked in a higher tone desperately, and involuntarly clenched around the big cock. He was horny, damnit, he needed to come like yesterday.

_′I said, don’t touch yourself. I will take care of you later.′_

″Fucker,″ he mumbled in a low voice. ″I hope it will worth the wait. I would like to come while being knotted.″

_′Don’t worry, Dean, you will love it.′_

xxxxxx

He hated it. Every second of it. When Cas finally pulled out, he ordered Dean to get their big plug from the dresser and shove it in his gaping hole and not let any of Cas’ come leak out of his ass. Easier to say than done but he managed and now he was on his back, spread open for his enermous of a dog of boyfriend, plugged up with a huge toy. The perks of having the bunker for themselves is that they could do this as long as they please. And Cas definitely wanted to torture him for hours, he was sure. He made Dean get their black, leather cocking from the dresser too and put it on his poor dick. _Fuck, it will be a long day, he was sure now._

xxxxxx

Cas really tortured him. Licked his sore nipples with his long tongue, gave the same treatment to his hard dick and whenever he wanted to grab his cock, Cas growled at him and he knew that Cas won’t bite his hand, but it was better to obey and let Cas set the pace.

Another twenty minutes passed by when Cas finally ordered him to get on his hands and knees again.

Dean did as he was told in his head, _’still weird, thank you very much’_ , and pulled out the plug as his boyfriend requested him to do so.

Cas didn’t hesitate this time. He got on Dean’s back, he found his hole easily and pushed his rock hard doggy cock in him again. Now he didn’t wait for Dean’s permission to move, both knew that Dean was so ready for the second round. He barely closed up ont he big plug so Cas had an easy job. He set a hard and fast pace from the begininig and fucked Dean stupid. He was drooling on the bed, moaning helplessly while his eager boyfriend knotted him for the second time. _’So much come, again, so much come’_ and he felt so full. He mumbled unintelligible things into the pillows and begged shamelessly to Cas _to let him come, let him take off the cockring and let him come on his big knot._

 _′Not yet,′_ he got the answer in his head when they were again ass to ass. _′Be patient, Dean. I promise that it will worth the wait.′_

Dean whimpered pitifully and moaned again when Cas shot another huge load into his belly.

He tried to held himself up with one hand to feel his big stomach. There was definitely a swell in it, all of Cas’ come made his belly round with it.

″You kinky fucker. I’m… Shit, I’m so big,″ he moaned while he was rubbing his rounded stomach.

_′I know, and you’ll be bigger when I’m done with you. Patience, Dean.′_

Dean whimpered again and let his eyes shut for a few minutes.

xxxx

He probably relaxed too much, because he didn’t remember much about the last hours or more. Cas repeated this for a few times, _’maybe two or it was four times’_? He was not sure. But now he was so big, he was barely able to hold himself up, while the big dog was on him again and fucking his aching, poor hole for the sixth time. Every time Cas’ knot went down, he had to hurry to plug up his gaping hole to not waste Cas’ cum. He was sure that if someone will see him, they would think that he’s ready to give birth in a few months. Fuck, it was humilating and hot. They discussed this a few months ago and he didn’t expect Cas to act on it while they were fulfilling their other fantasy.

He felt on cloud nine. Happy, stretched to his limits and full of his boyfriends come who was growling in his ears and fucking him so hard. He was in heaven, he was sure about this.

_′You ready, Dean?′_

″For-… Oh, God, for what, Cas?″

He was barely able to answer, they were panting hard and Cas knot was swelling again, trying to catch on his sloppy and abused hole.

_′I’d like to use a bit of my angelic power to make my knot bigger for you. You want it? You didn’t have a problem earlier to take me.′_

″God yes, gimme everything you have. Please, Cas, do it, please.″

It was impossible, he knew it was impossible. Cas softened cock was impressive, and it was even better when he got hard. He never saw the knot in full size, but he felt it, and it was glorious. If Cas says that he can take it, then he can take it.

He didn’t feel anything anymore beyond the knot that was trying to work itself into his hole. Yes, it was bigger than at their previous fuckings and _Dean will surely go to hell,_ yes, and he wanted it.

″Knot me, Cas. Come on, knot me, shove it deep in me, please, do it, knot me, knot me, KNOT ME,″ he begged shamelessly, he whimpered for it and nearly cried from desperataion, he just needed Cas to ruin his sloppy hole. _Okay, just for now, but that’s not important,_ he HAS TO have that knot, NOW.

And Cas did as he was asked. His movements became faster and he forced his knot deep in him, making Dean scream again and black out when a new gush of hot cum flooded his already swelled up stomach.

He came to when Cas pulled out, and Dean made a strange, surprised noise when all the come stayed deep inside him. He would not been able to hold them in him, not with his achning and too horny body, he was sure about that, so that meant… _’Angel of the fucking Lord, fuck you, Cas.’_ He startled a bit when human hands touched his back and made him roll onto his back. The spell wore out or Cas made it wore out, he wasn’t sure. He felt the plug being pushed inside of him again and moaned weakly at the feeling.

″You are beautiful, Dean. And you did so good.″ Cas cooed in his ears while he was petting his big belly. ″Would you do me another favor, please? It would make me very happy.″

Dean nodded weakly. Yes, of course, he will try. He loved the angel so much and loved to make him happy.

″Please, stand up for me and walk with me to the kitchen. I want you to drink some water. Then we will come back and I will make you come.″

_Standing up? With this big belly. No way._

″Can’t…,″ he said in a low voice and bit back a sob which was trying to get out of him.

″I’ll help, beloved, don’t worry. Come with me.″

And he helped, really, and Dean would be thankful if he wouldn’t be that horny and weak at the knees. He stood up with Cas’ hand at the small of his back and looked down. 

″Holy shit, you knocked me up with your come.″

″You’d like that, Dean?″

″What?″

″If I were to say that there’s a way I can interfere and modify your body to be able to bear a child, would you like that? Have our own family with me.″

Dean doesn’t cry, not after _or_ during sex, not unless it was because of Cas. Cas turned his world upside down, made him fall in love deeply and helplessly, and do unimaginable things with him while being the happiest son of a bitch on Earth.

If he would like to have kids, it’s sure as hell will be with Cas. When they got together, he knew that this decision was out of their options, because well, they were two dudes. And yes, their hunting lifestyle didn’t help it either but… Fuck it, Sam had a long term relationship with Eileen and he won’t be surprised if Sam would start to search for rings for her. So why he is the one who didn’t get to have good thing in his life? Cas always told him that he would give him everything, he just has to ask. 

_And he will ask._

″Marry me!,″ he blurted out with tears in his eyes and looked back at Cas shocked face.

″What?″

″Marry me, you idjit, than you can knock me up as many times as you want. Now gimme my water and let me give you the _’pregnant walk’_ so you can get your rocks off on it.″

Cas growled at his dirty talk and kissed him hard. Fuck, he missed their kisses so much. He loved the rough fucking they just had but he loved to kiss Cas too.

He pulled back and smiled at his horny fiancé. Angelic stamina has its perks and he loved it.

He walked to the door and heard Cas moan again behind him. He went slowly to the kitchen, and it was not an easy task. With a hard dick between his legs, tied with a cockring, and a belly big as if he’d be in his seventh month with their child, yeah, he did a pretty good job for Cas, and not the angel was the only one who enjoyed their newfound kink. Fuck, if Cas was right, he would be able to have their child. Right where he was now full with doggy cum.

Shit, it was still hot.

He was sure to make a show for Cas. Stretched high for a glass on the top shelves, drank his water as slowly as possible while rubbing his big belly in front of Cas.

When he put down the glass, Cas snapped.

He was in front of him in a second, turned him around and pushed him flat on the kitchen table.

″Spread your legs for me. I want to fuck it out of you.″

Dean moaned heplessly and did as he was told. Cas grabbed the plug and pushed it a bit than started to work it out of him. It made an obsence, squelching sound and both of them moaned when it was finally out. He was empty, so empty, and he was suprised that the come was still inside of him. _’Angelic magic, again, fucker.’_

Cas pushed his hand easily in him and feeled out his stretched hole around his fist.

″You are so loose and wet, you’d be able to give birth to our child in a natural way. Can’t wait to get you pregnant, Dean. Can’t wait,″ he growled out the last words, than pulled his hand out and pushed his cock in his gaping hole. Dean was barely able to feel him after all the knottings and wearing a big plug in the last couple of hours. But it was so good and Cas always fucked him well. And his big, stretched belly was adding to the fantastic pleasure.

″Shit, yes, fuck me, Cas, fuck me full of your babies, making me swell with it, just like you did today. You loved it, right? You can’t wait to fuck me while I’m pregnant and fat and round with your kid, right?″

Cas moaned and quickened his place and made sure that his powers will hold his doggy cum deep in Dean’s belly. He pulled Dean up and now they were standing, back to chest, while he was still fucking Dean hard and fast.

The world spoon around them for a bit, and when Dean opened his eyes again they were standing in the bathroom, in front of the big mirror.

The sight was hot as hell and erotic. Dean was really as big as he felt it, and Cas behind him was so disheveled, and his hair was standing out in a thousand directions. He was barely able to see the blue of his eyes.

″You are beautiful, Dean.″

For the first time, Dean was only able to nod at the praise.

Cas growled, ripped the cockring off of him and FINALLY started to jack him in sync with his trusts in his loose hole.

″Come for me, Dean.″

And Dean did. And thats when the dam broke. Cas came too and all of the cum started to gush out of his rounded belly. It was flooding out around Cas’ still hard cock and made them both shudder and moan loudly.

Dean was a shaking mess when his orgasm finally ended. Cas cleaned them up with his powers and the next moment they were lying in Dean’s bed.

″Did you mean it?″ He asked his angel in a weak voice.

″Everything.″

″Good.″ He smiled to himself and buried his face in his fiancé’s neck. ″Because I still have to find you the perfect ring.″

He felt Cas’ smile at his temple when he kissed him, and right now he was sure that the angel was right: they definitely deserve it and allowed to ask for it.


End file.
